Liquid adhesive, such as hot melt adhesive, is applied onto various components during manufacture of disposable personal hygiene products such as diapers, adult incontinence products, and feminine hygiene products. Dispensing methods and systems have been developed for applying hot melt adhesive onto various components of the disposable personal hygiene product. In one example, these dispensing systems apply a hot melt adhesive filament to one or more stretched elastic strands, which are then adhered to a nonwoven substrate to form an elasticized portion of the disposable personal hygiene product. Downstream of the dispensing system, the various components (e.g., flat substrate layers and elastic strands) pass through a pressure nip to secure the components together.
Many disposable personal hygiene products include elasticized leg gathers adjacent to leg openings to secure the personal hygiene product against the user's legs and to contain any waste material captured by the personal disposable hygiene product. In these applications, a high level of creep resistance is desirable. “Creep” of an elastic strand is defined as the movement of either end of the elastic strand from an initial location where the end is adhered to a substrate. If an elastic strand undergoes any significant amount of creep after assembly, at least one end of the elastic strand will effectively de-bond from the substrate and reduce the ability of the elasticized portion to remain firmly engaged with the skin surface. To avoid this undesirable creep, a high quality bond must be formed by the adhesive applied to the elastic strand so that the elastic strand does not de-bond from the substrate.
One well understood method of improving the quality of an adhesive bond and thereby reducing creep is by applying additional adhesive on the substrate or the elastic strand(s). However, applying too much adhesive to the elastic strand locks the elastic strand along its length and thereby reduces the effectiveness of the elastic material to apply force to the substrate. In other words, the elastic strand loses the ability to apply sufficient retraction force to the substrate. Moreover, increasing the amount of adhesive used in disposable personal hygiene product manufacturing significantly increases cost and also reduces the “hand” or softness of the resulting product. Applying too much adhesive material may also lead to “burn through,” which occurs when the adhesive material burns or melts through the adhered substrate. Consequently, the amount of adhesive used to adhere elastic strands to substrates should be minimized while also maintaining a high level of creep resistance, a high retraction force, and minimized burn through and stiffness.
However, conventional dispensing methods and systems for coating elastic strands in personal disposable hygiene products utilize a constant volume or coating of adhesive along the entire length of the elastic strand(s). As described above, the coating must be sufficient to prevent creep at the opposing ends of the elastic strand(s), and thus, the constant coating adds significant add on weight to the final personal disposable hygiene product. As described above, any excess adhesive add on is undesirable for multiple reasons, including reduced force retraction capability and softness and increased manufacturing cost.
There is a need, therefore, for an adhesive dispensing method and apparatus that addresses one or more of these difficulties and reduces the amount of adhesive used to form elasticized portions of personal disposable hygiene products.